Peacock Gun
by bluecupcakes
Summary: Sakshi Morishita walks into the host club one day and surprises everyone with her friendly attitude. However, Kyoya discovers that she has been dead for eight years! Watch as the ghost of Sakshi helps the Host Club save a girl's life in one heck of a murder mystery.


The host club doors open after a tiring day of business. Tamaki looks up from pinching the annoyed Haruhi's cheeks to see who it is.

She's very...she seems...there's something odd about her. Her feet don't quite touch the ground as she walks, she is deathly pale and a bandage is wrapped around her side. Yet her colorless eyes spark with vivaciousness and mischief and her beautiful face looks like it never stops smiling.

She has on a faded yellow Ouran uniform and runs to the couches, where all the hosts are lazing around, exhausted from all the flirting.

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan! Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Mori-chan! Hani chan!"  
She hugged each and every one of them.

"Excuse me miss, but...who are you?"

"Remember me? I'm Saatchan!"

"Saatchan...I've never met you before..."

A look of hurt that seems as old as time flickers on Sakshi's face. "Hontoni?..." she murmured, sadly with a slight smile on her face. But she perked up immediately. "Betsuni, betsuni! Anyway, I'm Sakshi Morishita, but you can call me Saatchan!"

"Saatchan..." Haruhi said politely, (you get used to STRANGE things in the Host Club) "you seem a bit tired."

Sakshi waved her hand, in a "oh, it's nothing," gesture, and said, "Well, I always look like this. Well, I didn't used to, but whatever!"

Kyoya blanched. He was searching on his pineapple laptop for Sakshi Morishita, and this is what he found:

**Student murdered brutally by classmate**

**Sakshi Morishita was a joyful, vivacious girl, friends say. "She was capable of changing anyone's life, no matter how broken." All of that changed tragically last Friday, when Algebra Classmate and son of the KeiTech CEO Kenji Reda, Renji Reda shot her in her side with a gun. The wound proved to be fatal, and Sakshi was rushed to the hospital, where she was declared dead upon arrival. **

**Morishita, dying, called out for anyone when she was lying on the floor of the corridor. Brave elementary school boys, Tamaki Suoh, Mori Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Ootori Kyoya, and Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, found her bleeding to death. Calm, level headed Ootori immediately called 911 while comforting the distraught Haninozuka-san. **

**Because of their quick actions, Morishita was able to talk to her parents one last time in the ambulance. She gasped, "please let those little boys who found me forget about everything that happened today." Everything else she said her parents preferred not to disclose on account of being very private people generally. But something that she said has given her family solace, but only the Morishitas know what she said. **

**Renji Reda used to be an extreme loner, his grade says. He was handsome, but always sat alone and would play gruesome, bloody videogames and never talked to anybody. The reason for this, his father revealed a few years back, is because his mother was brutally murdered by a serial killer in front of his five year old self. **

**But all of that changed when Morishita came into his life. She sat next to him at lunch for a month, and pointed out how beautiful things were if he really looked, that it wasn't his fault that his mother got killed, and that if she was alive, she would be happy if he was happy. She filled his life with light, and became his best friend. Close friends of Renji said that that was the time that he truly opened up to them. His grades shot up, and, "for the first time in his life, he was happy," his father revealed. **

**He, according to his teachers and Morishita's close friend, Yui Honoka, "developed a huge crush on Sakshi." He confessed his love for her on a spring evening when the sakura petals were blowing outside, and was gently rejected, because "she just didn't feel that way towards him, but he was still an amazing person and that she could never, ever forget him, and she loved him, not romantically but as a best friend." Even thought the rejection was as gentle as possible, he still took it very, very, hard-harder than ever known. That was the time he started to cut and do drugs, and was described by his cousin as "the most depressing person I have hands down ever met." **

**Things became the absolute worst when Morishita and Takahari Ryuuji, a very handsome and talkative boy started to go out together. He went through a period of self-loathing and when he found out, in the last few weeks of high school, that they were to be engaged, he went absolutely ballistic and confronted her in the corridor, screaming, "WHY NOT ME? WHY NOT ME? IS IT BECAUSE I'M TWISTED? IS IT BECAUSE I'M MESSED UP, AND MY DARK AND TRAGIC PAST? WHY DO YOU PUT THIS AGONY ON ME? WHY DID I EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU? I HATE MYSELF!" She opened her mouth to say something, but he couldn't take it anymore and pulled out his gun and shot her in the stomach. He looked horrified at what he had done and immediately shot himself in the head. **

**KeiTech and Peacock Textile Industries, Sakshi's parents' company, are in a state of chaos as the families of the victims started to clash, creating destructive waves in the business world. What happens next no one has any idea.**


End file.
